Won't Let You Fall
by Cheshirekitsune
Summary: They say the cold can bring people together in the strangest of ways. Though, China never imagined ice skating could do the same. .:Oneshot:.


**And I once again rise from the mist to assault your screens with a oneshot! Ooooh~ but not just any oneshot. No. You readers have stepped into my second yaoi attempt.**

**...And its for RouChu! The hell, you'd think if I would write a yaoi I'd write it for a pairing I support with an unhealthy passion! Like SpainRomano!**

**...But I love K.O. to pieces, I've been promising her a yaoi for a while now, and the Hetalia on Ice meet we went to on Sunday totally inspired this bit of crack. **

**ENJOY!**

**Russia and China (c) Hetalia: Axis Powers/World Series.  
**

* * *

"I-I don't know how I let you talk me into this, aru!" China wailed. The nation was clinging to the wall for dear life, trying desperately too keep his balance on the ice. The fact that he wasn't used to the thin skates he had on wasn't helping him any. He envied the children skating past him with ease. How come they could do it?

"Oh? But China said he would skate with me today." Russia said, skating up to the shaky nation. China twitched, damn him for making this look so easy. Russia was practically gliding on the ice. "Plus, those earmuffs look good on China, da?"

China flushed. Yes, he had accepted a bribe. But come on! Those panda earmuffs were so worth it! So worth busting his butt on ice! ...Or so he thought. He had never been ice skating in his life, if his clinging to the wall didn't give that away. So when Russia, smiling as he always did, asked him if he wanted to go, China was very curious. He had heard America and Canada talk about it, and though it honestly did sound like fun China wasn't sure the potential humiliation would be worth it.

Then Russia pulled out the panda earmuffs, and China immediately said he would go.

Of course, now he was starting to have second thoughts.

His skate gave way under him, and China landed flat on his rear. "_Ai ya!_ This is impossible, aru!"

Russia chuckled, holding out his hand. "Nyet, it's not. You just need practice, da."

China took the larger nation's hand, and let himself be pulled up. China clung to Russia's arm, wobbling dangerously, before grabbing the Russian's other arm in an attempt to stay standing. They stood there in a sort of awkward embrace, Russia keeping China balanced, and China clinging to Russia to save himself from falling. China's face was turning redder then his jacket, and Russia was still smiling.

"Come, we skate together, da?" Russia said, slowly starting to move. China nearly fell over. The tricky bastard could skate backwards too! How was that fair! Oh wait, movement. Not good!

"N-No! Russia! I can't!" China stammered. "I-I'll fall again, aru!"

Russia's smile grew wider as he ignored China's protests and tugged the nation forward. "I just said its easy. Just shift your weight like you would when you walk."

China tried it, and his face nearly kissed the ice. Or it would have if Russia wasn't still holding him up. The silver haired nation paused, seemingly thinking. Then he let go of China, causing him to wail and wobble. Russia wasn't gone for very long though. He had skated behind China, and held him steady, hands on the smaller nations hips. An action that didn't go noticed by China, even in his thick winter wear. China was pretty sure the temperature rose. Yeah, it was the weather. Totally!

"R-Russia...?" China yelped, twisting to look over his shoulder.

"This way, China won't fall anymore, da." Russia said. He was still smiling, but somehow, it seemed different. More genuine. "Russia won't let China fall."

China, face blazing, turned around in time to nearly kill himself by skating over a twig. Like he promised, Russia held him steady, and China silently thanked the heavens for it.

xXx

After another hour of practice, some skating tips from Russia, and plenty of swearing on China's part, China was steadily getting better at ice skating. He was able to keep his balance without clinging to the wall or Russia. Not that he strayed to far from either. Sure, his clumsiness on skates and gravity haven't abused his backside in over twenty minutes, but he sure as hell wasn't confident enough to skate too far away from the wall.

Russia still stayed close, ready to catch China should he loose confidence, balance, or both. "See China? Ice skating is easy, da."

"I-I'll admit...its better now that I've got the hang of it, aru." China said, skating up next to Russia. "I didn't know you were so good at it though. I mean, I know you get a lot of snow and ice, but I never imagined you as an ice skater, aru."

"Oh yeah~" Russia sang. "Ice skating was a good way to pass the time. I used to do it all the time with Ukraine and Belarus before they lost their minds. Now we don't skate as much anymore..."

China heard a hint of sadness in the Russian's voice, and looked up, confused. "Well, don't you have the Baltics, aru?"

"Latvia doesn't fit in the skates, Estonia's always working, and Lithuania broke his leg last week."

"H-How did he...?"

"Belarus."

"Aaaah."

"I'm glad China came skating with me today though." Russia said, any trace of sadness gone. "Skating is much more fun when there's two."

China was about to open his mouth to answer, but something cold and wet came in contact with his nose. It was a snowflake. Looking up, China saw it had started to snow, the frozen droplets coating everything in a comforting shade of white. It was really pretty.

"That's strange..." Russia said, head tilted towards the sky. "It wasn't supposed to snow today."

"Is it bad that it is, aru?" China asked, flecks of white dusting his brown hair. Russia blinked, looking at the shorter nation in time to see China stumble a little. Russia's hand shot out and grabbed China's in time to keep him from falling. They stared at each other for a moment, the snow swirling around them.

"...No. Not this time, da." Russia said, smiling. China smiled back, and the two skated through the snow, hand in hand.

* * *

**Its short, its corny, and its just in time for the holidays! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
